


Like a Bandaid

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Prompt Fic, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: Pete's going to do it, even if Patrick has to do it for him.





	

They were about three blocks from the house when Pete suddenly took a turn, glancing in the mirror as if he expected someone to be following them. A skeleton perhaps. Patrick reached for the other boy’s thigh, snatching his hand back as Pete’s terrified voice filled the car. “Stop! I can’t do it!”

He pulled up to the curb too quickly, slamming on the brakes and turning the engine off, laying his arms across the steering wheel and burying his face in them. 

Patrick’s hand came up again, this time rubbing the other boy’s shoulder. “Pete? Babe?”

“I can’t.” Pete’s voice sounded like salt and scraped knees. “What if … What if they …”

Patrick tried not to sigh. They’d been over this a hundred times and then a hundred times more. He’d build the other boy up just to see him crumble again. “Babe, I love you but this is seriously the best news you’ve ever given them. No car crashed, no pictures, no broken bones.”

“You don’t understand.” Pete sat up finally, looking at the younger boy with shining eyes threatening to spill over. “I just don’t want to disappoint them again.”

Patrick’s hand came up to rest on the side of Pete’s face, his thumb gently grazing across his cheekbone. “They won’t be disappointed over this. You know they won’t.”

Pete wanted to believe it. Logically, he knew Patrick was right, but he’d sat across from them so many times, heard his mom give a disappointed sigh and see his dad lower his eyes before shaking his head. He couldn’t stand to watch it again. 

“I love you,” Patrick said slowly, “but if you don’t tell them, I will.”

Pete’s eyes flashed. “You wouldn’t.”

Patrick snorted. “Please. You know I will.”

The older boy glowered at him silently for a moment, the car seeming warm as his anger emanated from him. He slammed himself back in his seat and twisted the key in the ignition, gunning it down the street and squealing his tires in the process. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Just one of my amazing personality traits.” Patrick had the decency to hide his smirk behind his hand. He felt the smallest twinge of guilt and pushed it aside. He knew he was right. As soon as this was over, Pete would too.

Once to the house, Pete stomped inside, slamming the door behind him. Rolling his eyes, Patrick made his way up the steps, reaching foe the doorknob, which turned under his hand to reveal Pete’s mom, looking bemused. “What did you do this time? Make him take a shower?”

Pete was still throwing invisible daggers at Patrick as he stepped inside, slipping his shoes off and pulling the door closed behind him. “We need to talk to you guys,” he said softly, a little nervous himself now that they were here.

“No, we don’t,” Pete growled. 

“Well, you go upstairs and I’ll fucking tell them then,” Patrick snapped, causing Dale to turn her eyes back to him, wide at the uncharacteristic outburst. 

“Peter, you and Patrick go to the living room. I’ll get your father,” she said, more than a little uncertainly. 

“But I–” the protest died on his lips after a pointed look from his mother. They looked exactly the same when they were angry, but she had the edge. 

Patrick sat down on the couch and Pete sat on the other side, refusing to look at him, crossing his legs to be as far away from the other boy as possible. 

“You know, this is going to be a lot more awkward if you won’t even look at me,” Patrick said lightly. Begrudgingly, Pete scooted over, leaving a slightly larger gap between them than normal. The older boy was staring at his hands when his parents came in. 

He didn’t look up, even when he heard his father’s voice. “So, what’s going on?”

Pete shrugged. Patrick sighed. “Are you going to tell them or do I have to?” A second shrug and a second sigh. Patrick turned to look at the two sets of eyes staring at him apprehensively. Dale looked more than slightly scared. The bandaid method was best, Patrick decided in an instant. 

“Pete and I are dating and we’re moving to LA.”

“LA?” Dale asked incredulously. 

“Have you boys even thought this through? Do you have a real estate agent? Do either of you even know what a mortgage is?” Pete’s father demanded. 

The older boy finally looked up, dumbfounded. “That’s it? That’s all you care about? Us moving to LA?”

“Oh, honey,” Dale said, crossing the room to out her arms around her soon while Pete senior and Patrick rolled their eyes in unison. “We’ve known you were dating longer than you two did.” The younger boy snorted and the woman reached out to affectionately tug on his hoodie, smiling. “You definitely upgraded this time.”

Now it was Patrick’s turn to star at his hands, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. 

“We aren’t done with this,” Pete’s father said, pointing at the two of them. “You don’t sign anything until I see it. Understood?” Both boys nodded silently. “LA,” they heard him grumble as he walked down the hallway back to his study. 

Dale laughed before turning her attention back to her son. “But, honestly Peter, why would you think we would care about you dating another boy? You know this family doesn’t support that kind of thinking.”

“People always say it’s different when it’s your kid,” Pete mumbled. 

“No, sweetie. Only assholes and bigots say that.” It was so unlike her to swear and she chuckled as the pair of them stared at her with wide eyes. “Just because I don’t doesn’t mean I can’t. Now, are you two staying for dinner?”

“We have to go tell Patrick’s mom. And dad.”

“Okay,” the woman said, not even attempting to hide her amusement. “Might want to let them know the sky is still blue while you’re at it.”

“Mom!”

“There isn’t a subtle bone in your body, sweetheart. And if there was, you broke it jumping off the roof or something. Call me if you’re coming back for dinner. I’m going to finish the laundry.” She gave one Pete one more squeeze and pinched Patrick’s cheek before disappearing into the basement. 

“Jesus Christ,” Pete said, leaning forward to tug at his hair. 

“Told you,” Patrick said, nudging the other boy’s foot with his. “Come on. We can pizza on the way.”

Pete threaded their fingers together, relieved not to have to listen for footsteps. “Pizza,” he agreed, smiling when Patrick leaned in to softly kiss him on the lips. “Yeah. Pizza sounds good.”


End file.
